


(Un)Lucky Number Eighteen

by LittleFrostyFaerie



Series: Fic Fest Fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChenXing brotherly love and bonding, Domestic!AU, Fluff, Humor, Kris is the best dad, M/M, birthday shenanigans, or lack thereof, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFrostyFaerie/pseuds/LittleFrostyFaerie
Summary: Jongdae didn't think that his family would forget about his eighteenth birthday, but with ten other siblings he couldn't exactly fault his parents for letting it slip their minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I really don't even know with this. 4.5k length word vomit because my mind wouldn't shut up. It hasn't even been a full 24 hours since I got my confirmation prompt, I'm very proud. Please be kind to me, this is the first time in attempted a fic like this and I hope it is okay! Dear, prompter, I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted.
> 
> (Originally written for exohousewarming)

LittlestFrosty - #54

Waking up was miserable. 

Well, not actually waking up itself, but the process of waking up, with sleepy, blurry eyes, a voice rough with sleep, messy hair, and smelly breath. Jongdae never really liked waking up, being someone who would much rather just burrow back under his blankets and try to sleep the day away. As a Highschool sophomore, his life didn't allow that, but that didn't stop him from trying. 

There were only a few days that Jongdae woke up excited for, and those days were his birthdays and Christmas, but he doesn't mention Christmas because he's a grown man already not a little kid (that doesn't stop him from still getting excited every Christmas).

Today was something special, aside from being a Sunday. Jongdae could feel it in the little shocks of anticipation fluttering around in his stomach. His brain just couldn't quite remember exactly.. what... it was? 

He jerked up into a sitting position, excitement flaring through him as he remembered, it was his eighteenth birthday! A smile as bright as the morning sun split his lips and he struggled out of bed and tugged a discarded tank on before heading out of his room.

The bed on the other side of the room, belonging to Yifan, was already empty, but Jongdae expected that so it didn't surprise him. Yifan was not an early bird, same as Jongdae, but he was unbelievably soft for thirteen-year-old Yixing, and could easily be persuaded to get up and join the younger boy on going for a morning jog or coming to supervise Yixing and Kyungsoo make breakfast.

Jongdae wondered if his family had something special planned for him for his birthday, the thought had a sleepy smile curving his lips up again, maybe they even made him a cake. He almost would rather Kyungsoo's blonde brownies with chocolate chips, but a cake would still be awesome. 

The usual commotion that filled the kitchen was toned down quite a bit and, upon entering, Jongdae realized that over half of the family had disappeared. He knew that they weren't upstairs, he would have heard them when he came down. But the only ones sitting at the table were Yixing, who was calmly convincing Jongin and Kai to be good and eat their strawberries and waffles, Kyungsoo, who was hunched over his homework, and Kris, who was feeding bits of mashed up strawberries to little Sehun who didn't seem entirely happy about it. 

"Morning, dad." He murmured, passing by Kris and affectionately tousling Sehun's little fluff of blond hair on his way to the kitchen. "Where's Appa and the other kids?" He tried to sound casual, like he wasn't prying into their plans for the day too see what they had planned for him.

"Your Appa went grocery shopping, and I think they were going to stop at the library on the way home to return Kyungsoo's books, and maybe GameStop or something?" Jongdae was glad that he was hidden by the walls of the kitchen so that no one would be able to see how his excited smile turned down just a little at the corners, an unhappy feeling turning his stomach upside down. 

Junmyeon always made sure to be the first one to wish him happy birthday, even if he had to call him at midnight the one time that he was stuck in a different country due to bad weather and his work. Jongdae loved both of his fathers, but he was significantly closer with the one who actually gave birth to him, Junmyeon was his safe place and now he couldn't understand why he would leave on Jongdae's birthday without even saying anything. 

He couldn't have... _Forgotten _?__

__No, no, that would be ridiculous, Jongdae tried to convince himself, focusing on the waffle maker as he poured some batter in and closed it a little harder than he may have needed to. Disappointment weighed him down as he shuffled around the kitchen, grabbing a plate and plopping his piping hot waffle onto it, covering it in strawberries and then sneaking into the can of whipped topping that was in the fridge to add a swirl of the creamy substance on top of it._ _

__He unplugged the waffle maker and put away the food when he was done, years of having to clean up after younger brothers coming out in completely instinctual habits. He grossed himself out a little at how domesticated he was. Yifan always teased him by saying that he would make a good wife, but maybe he had a point there? Jongdae was already gay and planning on settling down in ten years or so when he found his match, he'd probably make a good wife._ _

__He laughed at his train of thought and shook his head, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a fork and took his plate out into the dining room. He settled down in the chair on the other side of Sehun, giving himself a front row seat to his Dad getting strawberries flung at him._ _

__The show was amusing, with Kris barely managing to avoid getting the sticky-sweet mashed up berries into his hair, though it was sticking to one eyebrow. Jongdae laughed at him, reaching over and wiping it off and cleaning his fingers on Sehun's bib._ _

__"Do it like this, dad." He said, finally taking mercy on his exhausted, messy father, and feeding Sehun a little bit of strawberry with whipped cream on top. The baby took it happily and eye smiled at Jongdae. Kris looked mystified._ _

__"Why don't you feed Sehun, and I'll go do the dishes?"_ _

__"Sure." Jongdae didn't mind getting to skip out on dishes, and he kind of loved playing with Sehun, so it was a win for him in his book, even if his dad had still failed to wish him a happy birthday, something that stung a little._ _

__He settled himself into Kris' seat and began feeding little bites of strawberries and cream to Sehun. The baby babbled and cooed at him, trying to replicate the faces that Jongdae pulled at him, and breakfast turned out to be fun, Jongdae still believed that Junmyeon would come home and tell him happy birthday, he was still hopeful._ _

__~_ _

__Mid afternoon found Jongdae lazily lounging on the porch swing, humming quietly to himself as he stared at the ceiling and wondered about life. The sound of the screen door opening broke his musings and he looked over to see Yixing standing there, a sweet, soft smile on his face and a ten dollar bill clenched in his hand._ _

__"Do you want to go get some ice cream, hyung?"_ _

__Jongdae couldn't have said no if he had tried._ _

__As the oldest he was terribly protective of his brothers, but more so of Yixing because of his sweet and naïve personality. The thirteen year old had always been a little slow mentally, which had caused him to bear the brunt of a lot of cruel bullying at his school, until the day that Jongdae and Baekhyun had strolled into school and, in front of the teachers and students and God, had swore that if anyone dared to harm or insult Yixing again because of something that he couldn't help, they would personally beat the shit out of them._ _

__The principal had called their parents and Kris had to come pick them up. And then Kris stood there next to his sons and, in front of the principal and teachers and students and God, said that he would high five his sons for being good brothers and then sue the fuck out of anyone who tried to cause trouble for his family._ _

__Junmyeon had to come get them all._ _

__When they got home, after an awkward car drive where Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Kris stayed as quiet as possible so they wouldn't raise Junmyeon's ire any more than it already was, Junmyeon lined them all up and lectured them about what they did for a good hour. And then yelled at Kris for a while about yelling at and insulting one of the bully's mothers._ _

__Even though he reprimanded them, Junmyeon said that he was proud of them all for sticking up for Yixing, and it was all worth the trouble when Yixing had come into Jongdae's room that night and hugged him tightly, thanking him for being a great brother. Jongdae had let Yixing snuggle up to him and sleep that night, and he would never regret his decision to speak up on his little brother's behalf._ _

__Even now, two years later, Yixing was still kind to a fault, giving of himself until there was nothing left and he was tired and sore. He lived for the happiness in life, and Jongdae was proud to have him as a brother._ _

__A butterfly was a sufficient enough distraction to slow Yixing down a bit from his excited bouncing down the sidewalk on the way to the ice cream shop. A group of boys stood outside of the little ice cream shop, and as Jongdae and Yixing approached, they pointed and started laughing at a completely oblivious Yixing who was holding his hands out in an attempt to lure the butterfly into landing on them._ _

__Anger swelled up inside of Jongdae and he made a very pointed move of throwing his arm around Yixing's shoulders and tugging the younger boy closer to him, an angry scowl marring his otherwise cheery expression. The group of boys noticed his possessive and hostile behavior and quickly shut their mouths, though Jongdae could tell how badly they wanted to poke fun when Yixing nuzzled into his side._ _

__His glare must have been pretty intense because when he walked into the ice cream shop, Jimin was sitting behind the counter and raising an eyebrow at him._ _

__"Who shit in your coffee this morning?" The cherub-cheeked boy asked, only realizing a moment too late that Yixing was sitting there staring up at him with an adoring smile on his face. "Oh, hey, "Xing, I didn't see you there!" Jimin said, leaning over to ruffle Yixing's hair affectionately._ _

__"Yixing's here?!" A loud crash sounded from the back of the shop, followed shortly by a whirlwind with bright orange hair appearing next to Jimin at the bar._ _

__Taehyung, Jimin's 'platonic soulmate' and best friend/partner in crime and in business, was the other barista at the coffee shop/ice cream parlor. Yoongi was the owner of the establishment, and also happened to be Jimin's non-platonic soulmate, also known as his boyfriend._ _

__Ever since Taehyung had started working at the place, he had fallen head over heels for Yixing, and maybe little for Baekhyun too, which was obvious to everyone except for Taehyung and Jongdae's oblivious younger brother. If it had been anyone except Taehyung, Jongdae would have suspected him of befriending Yixing to try to get closer with Baekhyun, but he knew that Taehyung wouldn't do that, and that he genuinely enjoyed the young boy's company._ _

__Yixing was equally excited to see Taehyung, and Jongdae was happy to see his shy little brother so comfortable around someone who wasn't family, it made him happy, regardless of the depressing aura of his day. Taehyung led Yixing off to the build-your-own ice cream bar, chattering to him about seeing an alien the night before when he was jogging, and Yixing was hanging onto every word; fascinated._ _

__"So... Now are you going to tell me why it looks like someone shit in your coffee?" Jongdae looked back a Jimin, face dead._ _

__"I'm not having a great day." Jongdae said, sitting at the bar and staring blankly at the menu._ _

__"And on your birthday too? Damn." Jimin's voice was sympathetic and it took a few moments for Jongdae to register what he said._ _

__His head perked up and he found Jimin smiling at him._ _

__"Happy birthday, by the way."_ _

__"You asshole, I fucking love you."_ _

__Jimin highfived him over the counter and they both laughed. "So what's wrong, Dae?" The barista asked, absentmindedly scribbling on his order pad as he waited for Jongdae to answer. "Aren't your dads generally a little over the top about birthdays?"_ _

__"Yeah, they probably would be if they had remembered that today is my birthday." Jongdae couldn't hide the bitterness in his tone. "I get that they have ten other kids, but really though? Forgetting their kid's birthday is not a cool thing for a parent to do, let alone both of them! And the rest of the kids too."_ _

__He was sorely tempted to bang his head on the counter and pout. Sure, it was just his birthday, but they were always so celebrated in the Wu-Kim household that they had become a big deal to Jongdae._ _

__"Are you sure that they aren't just going to surprise you with something?" Jimin asked._ _

__"Probably not." Even if they were going to, the whole day was kind of a sore spot because of Junmyeon forgetting to tell him happy birthday. Jongdae wouldn't even try to deny that he was his Appa's boy and it hurt a lot that Junmyeon had obviously forgotten._ _

__His moping was interrupted by Yixing appearing beside him again, a bright smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "I got our ice cream, hyung!" He said, practically radiating excitement._ _

__Jongdae smiled at him, and sighed, slipping off of the stool to walk over to a booth with Yixing. He bid goodbye to Jimin, who told him that his ice cream was free on his birthday, which prompted an excited squeal from Yixing._ _

__Jongdae slid into the booth and looked down at his ice cream. His heart squeezed a little bit and a flush of affection swelled inside of him at the messy 'Happy Birthday' written in chocolate syrup on top of his vanilla ice cream._ _

__He looked up at Yixing and the thirteen-year-old was positively beaming. "Do you like it?" Yixing asked, gnawing on his lower lip, his own bowl of mint chip forgotten in front of him._ _

__"It's awesome, xingxing, thank you so much." He said, offering Yixing his warmest smile and watching the boy bloom at the praise like a flower in sunlight. "I thought that everyone forgot about my birthday." He murmured, his honest words making Yixing's brows draw together sympathetically._ _

__"Appa and daddy have been busy with little Sehun, and even more now that Appa is going to have another baby. It's not just you that they've been forgetting about, hyung. Daddy forgot to bring me home from school yesterday."_ _

__Jongdae just stared for a moment, his eyes widening at Yixing's words. First he was angry at Kris forgetting to pick up Yixing from school, but then the rest of the words set in and he was left gaping._ _

__"Appa and dad are going to have another baby?" He asked, a swell of excitement bursting inside of him. "How do you know?"_ _

__"I heard them talking about it a few nights ago." Yixing said, taking a bite of his ice cream and humming in contentment at the minty flavor. "Daddy is scared because Appa had such a hard time with Sehunnie, but Appa was excited."_ _

__Jongdae couldn't stop the smile from appearing once again, excitement filling him from his nose to the tips of his toes. "Isn't this exciting, Xing?" He said, taking a bit of his own ice cream; savoring it on his tongue. "Another baby!"_ _

__Yixing's smile answered his own and they sat at their booth, finishing their ice cream, both in much better spirits; excited to go home._ _

__~_ _

__The walk back to the house was quiet and pleasant, the soft sound of Yixing's humming making Jongdae feel relaxed and at ease. It was around supper time when they got home. The others had gotten back and Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, and little Zitao made a delicious supper._ _

__Everything was normal, nothing out of place, nothing special. No one mentioned his birthday, no one said anything about it. And Jongdae would be lying if he said that he was really frustrated when Junmyeon smiled at him when he got home and then asked him to change Sehun._ _

__He didn't ask about the baby. He figured they'd tell them in due time, he didn't want to ruin the surprise for them, so he just picked at his food and excused himself early, saying that he didn't feel well._ _

__His bedroom was an appropriate place to sit and brood for a while, swamped under a giant mess of pillows and blankets until it got late and Yifan had long since gone to bed._ _

__He waited and watched the red numbers on his digital clock._ _

__11:52_ _

__There was still time, they could still be coming to surprise him and tell him it had all been a big joke. He wouldn't mind that much._ _

__11:55_ _

__Five minutes is a lot of time, right? Maybe Yifan would pop up and tell him at least?_ _

__11:58_ _

__Two minutes more... Was someone walking down the hall?_ _

__11:59_ _

__It was Junmyeon, kissing Jongin and Kai goodnight._ _

__12:00_ _

__Jongdae looked up at the ceiling, anger and frustration twisting up inside of him. He felt forgotten and abandoned, which was stupid because it was just his birthday and they forgot. It didn't matter that much. At least that's what he told himself as he snuggled under the sheets and ignored the heat behind his eyes._ _

__12:01_ _

__Blackness claimed him._ _

__~_ _

__The next morning he felt like a zombie more or less, struggling through the process of dragging himself out of bed, getting ready for school, and heading down to grab something quick for breakfast._ _

__He found his family in a mess of chaos, just like normal, something that made him smile as he grabbed a bagel and kissed Junmyeon on the cheek. "See you after school, Appa." He said, waving bye to the younger kids and smooching Sehun's baby cheek._ _

__He knew that his family was a chaotic mess, and though he was upset about them forgetting about his birthday, he honestly couldn't be too angry because he probably wouldn't have remembered it if it wasn't his own birthday._ _

__Jimin was outside when he jogged out the door, standing by his car while Taehyung and Baekhyun already sat inside the back seat. "You look dead." Jimin commented as they both got in his car._ _

__"I feel dead." Jongdae groaned._ _

__The ride to school was simple, Taehyung and Baekhyun filling it with conversation and no one else ever having to say a word._ _

__They went their separate ways at school and Jongdae shuffled to class, a frown tipping his lips down and creasing his brows together._ _

__The first two classes were boring, nothing interesting in the slightest. However, halfway through the third boring class of the day there was a knock on the classroom door and Jongdae looked up to see a unbearably cute boy standing in the doorway._ _

__"Excuse me, is this Mr Park's class?" He spoke with a thick accent and Jongdae found it to be a lot more endearing than he probably should have._ _

__"Yes, I suppose you're the new student?"_ _

__"Yes, Sir, Kim Minseok." This new boy -Minseok, his name was Minseok- scrunched his nose up cutely when he smiled, and damn if Jongdae didn't feel his heart stutter a little bit._ _

__"Thank you, Sir."_ _

__"Just call me Mr Park and please take a seat anywhere."_ _

__Jongdae bit his tongue and crossed his fingers, hoping with all of his might that Minseok would sit next to him or slightly in front of him so that he could ogle his adorable face all day. Or the back of his head at least._ _

__But, it turns out someone in power hated Jongdae because when he opened his eyes Minseok was sitting next to Krystal, shyly smiling at her as she introduced herself. 'Oh great, another straight one.' Jongdae couldn't help thinking, and went back to moping. His life sucked._ _

__

__"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked in thickly accented Korean, when Jongdae was in the middle of moping at his lunch table, prompting him to look up and see who was talking to him._ _

__To his utmost surprise it was Kim Minseok, smiling down at him with slender kitty eyes and pouty pink lips. It wasn't even fair how cute he was. "Uh-...Hi." Was all Jongdae could think to say, and apparently Minseok took that as a cue to take the seat opposite him because that's sure as hell what he did._ _

__Then Jongdae was painfully aware of how everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. He didn't even have to look around to know, everyone looked at the new kid, and it must have shocked them all to see him sit next to the resident gay kid. Poor guy didn't know what he was doing, and Jongdae didn't want to let him accidentally sully his reputation by hanging out with Jongdae. He knew full well where he sat on the pyramid of the Korean Highschool importance list._ _

__"Hey, Minseok, right?" He asked, hating the color that bloomed in his cheeks at having to do this. "I hate to te-"_ _

__"You're Jongdae, aren't you?"_ _

__Flustered, and surprised, Jongdae just nodded, unsure about why Minseok knew his name. He just felt bad, because it seemed like Minseok was a nice guy, but Jongdae couldn't do that to him._ _

__"Before you get comfortable, I need to tell you that I'm gay. And that you sitting here is going to make everyone think that it's chill with you and effectively ruin your chances of having a normal life at this school, so if you want to leave its no skin off of my back, I'm used to it."_ _

__He immediately looked away and couldn't look at Minseok for the longest time, but the extended silence got to him, and when he couldn't take it anymore he peeked back up, expecting to face a disgusted expression. Instead he found Minseok looking down at him, looking mildly upset and a little annoyed. Not a good combination._ _

__"Firstly, Jongdae, I don't need you to tell me how to protect my reputation around a school, okay? The thought is sweet, but I'm fine. Secondly, don't demean yourself like that, you shouldn't be used to having people avoid you because of your sexual orientation. And thirdly, I actually came over here because I wanted to ask you out on a date, but if you're not interested in that I understand."_ _

__Jongdae just sat there for a moment, blinking and gaping; completely astounded. Until finally he grinned widely and stuck his hand out to Minseok. "Wu-Kim Jongdae, nice to meet you. I would love to go out with you."_ _

__Minseok's eye smile made an appearance again and his hand felt strong and rough as it wrapped around Jongdae's own. "Nice to meet you, too, Jongdae. I'm Kim Minseok."_ _

__~_ _

__Jimin just raised his eyebrows when Jongdae told him that he was riding home with someone else, Baekhyun and Taehyung were too wrapped up in their own conversation to even care, and Minseok just smiled happily and opened the door for Jongdae to get in his sports car. Apparently Minseok had rich parents._ _

__The ride to Jongdae's house was comfortable, with simple banter and teasing, lots of talking, and just them getting to know each other. They pulled into the driveway and Luhan, who was practicing his soccer kicks in the yard, stopped to gape at Minseok as they passed by._ _

__Inside the house was chaotic as always, but Minseok took it in stride, following after Jongdae as he led him to the kitchen where they found Junmyeon with little Sehun on one hip, Jongin on the other, and Kai standing at his feet, trying to steal an animal cracker from his younger twin._ _

__Junmyeon froze at the sight of Minseok next to Jongdae, and looked to his eldest for an explanation._ _

__"Appa, this is Minseok. Minseok, this is my beloved Appa. I think dad is probably in the livingroom." Minseok's brows rose slightly at the mention of two fathers, but just smiled and bowed politely._ _

__"It's nice to meet you, Mr Wu-Kim." Jongdae saw his father's lips forming a smile and he new that he had Junmyeon's approval already._ _

__"Please call me Junmyeon, and it's nice to meet you too."_ _

__"Appa, we're going on a date and I need to get ready, can you please keep Minseok company for me?" Without even giving either of them time to object, Jongdae turned and sprinted off to his room, excitement filling his heart._ _

__He changed his clothes and combed his hair nicely, he was halfway through changing jackets when the door opened and his parents walked in, stern faces on both. He sighed, somehow he knew this would happen._ _

__"Jongdae," Kris began. "Your young man seems like a very lovely person, but you need to remember that we told you that you can't date until you're eighteen."_ _

__Jongdae sighed again, more deeply this time and he slid the jacket on and walked over to them, a slightly amused smile on his face._ _

__"I turned eighteen yesterday, dad." He addressed Kris, reaching out to pick a puff snack off of his shoulder. "I am officially old enough to go on a date, and that's what I'm doing."_ _

__It took a few moments for the words to register and when they did, horror washed over their faces. "We forgot your _birthday _?!" Junmyeon screeched, throwing himself at Jongdae and pulling him into a hug, immediately starting to cry into his shirt.___ _

____"We've been really busy lately and it must have slipped our minds." Kris said, grimacing. "I'm sorry, Dae, we should have remembered."_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to forget." Junmyeon sniffled, clinging to Jongdae tightly. "I'm an awful dad, why are we having another baby?"_ _ _ _

____Jongdae laughed, so far past being put out about them forgetting. "It's okay, Appa, don't feel bad, it was an honest mistake. I'm not upset. I do have a date to go on though, so I need to be getting along. Also, you're having another baby because you're an awesome dad and we love you so much."_ _ _ _

____Junmyeon burst into a fresh wave of tears._ _ _ _

____"You owe me for leaving me with him like this." Kris hissed at Jongdae as he passed Junmyeon to the taller man and kissed them both on the cheek._ _ _ _

____"You forgot my birthday. We're even."_ _ _ _

____Jongdae laughed, winked, and ran downstairs. Minseok was surrounded by the littler boys, carefully holding Sehun and cooing at him while the baby held one of his fingers. Jongdae just smiled as his heart bumped a little bit. "You ready to go?" He asked, smiling at Minseok's sheepish expression at having been caught playing with the baby._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, if you are." Minseok handed Sehun off to Chanyeol, and walked to the door with Jongdae. Everybody had to wish them goodbye, and eventually Jongdae had to tug Minseok out of the house or Kai would have never let him leave._ _ _ _

____They settled into Minseok's car together and Jongdae smiled at his house, seeing several eyes peeking out of the windows, and the silhouette of his parents watching them from his bedroom. He knew he'd come home to a birthday cake and lots of happy birthdays and presents and apologies, but for now, here in the car with Minseok, hopefully on the beginning of his own life adventure, Jongdae was pretty damn happy._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Blow you a kiss ^3^~<3
> 
> You can find me at LittlestFrosty on Twitter!


End file.
